School districts are required to maintain a certain student to staff ratio, provide certain required courses, while remaining within budgets for their district. At elementary school campuses, there are generally classroom teachers; “specials” teachers, such as, music, art, physical education, library, and other teachers; and also instructional specialists, such as gifted and talented, reading specialist, English as a Second Language (ESL), and other special instructors. There may, in some campuses, be special education instructors for students with learning or physical disabilities requiring specially designed instruction. Determining staffing for the elementary education campuses can be challenging for districts as enrollment fluctuates. What is needed is a system for determining staffing requirements for elementary education campuses.